Seeing You
by DesireSmiles
Summary: The first time Kurt saw him was in the bathroom mirror. The boy had dark hair, curls fighting against gel. He had bright eyes, and a ridiculous smile plastered on his face. Kurt found him annoying right away.


**A/N: Okay, so, this is my first Klaine fanfiction. I'm not quite sure how I feel about it, so I'm just going to post it. I've been nit-picking it for about a week now, and the more I mess with it, the more I'm just like _ugh_ so, I'm just going to let it go.**

**I'd just like to add, real quick, that this is completely AU. This is what I think could have happened if Burt did some research over the summer about zero tolerance bullying policies at schools, and made Kurt come at the beginning of the year, and Blaine was the one to transfer in the middle of the first semester. **

**So, enjoy!**

**~D.S.**

* * *

><p>The first time Kurt saw him was in the bathroom mirror.<p>

The boy had dark hair, curls fighting against gel. He had bright eyes, and a ridiculous smile plastered on his face.

"Hi," the boy said. He was practically bouncing up and down on his feet.

"Hello," Kurt replied. He didn't want to talk. Today wasn't a good day for him.

"I'm Blaine."

Kurt leant forward, closer to the mirror. Did he need a facial? "Kurt." Leave me alone, Kurt thought.

"Nice to meet you. I just transferred here."

"Mm, that's nice." Kurt didn't really care. As cute as the boy was, he already annoyed Kurt. And he was probably straight. Straight boys whined about how girls wouldn't let them touch their girlfriend's boobs. Well, that's what Kurt's step brother did, anyhow.

"I, uh, do you like Katy Perry?"

"She's all right." Most of her music is vulgar, Kurt thought.

The boy, Blaine, didn't respond to that—he just resumed bouncing on his feet, silently, next to Kurt.

Blaine kept looking at Kurt, just glancing over at him. Kurt ignored this, and pulled out some powder from his bag.

"What's that?"

"Make up," Kurt replied, tightly. It was, after all, pretty obvious to what it is.

"Why do you wear make up? You have a wonderful complexion."

"Are you gay?" Kurt snapped.

Blaine stopped bouncing and looked at Kurt with wide eyes, mouth open slightly.

"Didn't think so."

Kurt didn't bother applying the make up; he just stormed out of the bathroom. The boy was right though—Kurt does have a wonderful complexion.

* * *

><p>"Order!" Wes demanded, banging his gavel. "Order! David, would you please read over last meeting's minutes?"<p>

Kurt was bored. Nothing ever happens at these meetings. Most of the time they just go over what happened last meeting (usually a long reading about song selection) and then a civilized debate about it all. Everyone got to speak at least three times. But then, something caught Kurt's attention.

"And a new member, Blaine Anderson."

"I'm sorry, what?" Thad, the third, and quietest, council member spoke.

"David, you didn't inform me of this." Wes glared. Kurt snickered—their bromance was showing.

Wes was definitely the girl in their bromance, Kurt thought.

David shrugged. "Blaine is a new student. He was a part of his old school's glee club."

"Excuse me?" Alex, Kurt's friend, interrupted. "You said new member. I, for one, don't remember holding auditions."

Kurt nodded. "Alex is right. We all had to try out, why does this guy just get to walk in here and claim he's good?" Plus, if it was the same new student Blaine that Kurt met earlier (and Kurt was almost 100% sure it was), Kurt didn't want to see him in here. He was so annoying.

"There will be auditions, Warblers Kurt and Alex," Thad assured. "This council is based on fairness, after all." Thad glared at David, and Wes's glare tripled in power.

"Thad, if I may, I've heard Blaine sing. I was simply implying that he'd get in no problem. Kurt, Alex, don't worry. He will be auditioning."

Kurt and Alex gave each other knowing looks—David had found a new favorite. That meant that Wes—and Thad following shortly after—also found a new favorite.

"So," David said loudly, "Blaine should be arriving soon. "

From across the room, Nick giggled.

"Something you'd like to share, Warbler Nick?" Thad questioned.

The query was somehow found amusing, seeing as it caused Jeff to crack up in laughter, Nick bursting out as well. Other Warblers looked to them either in amusement or exasperation.

"Order!" Wes demanded, striking his gavel, "order!"

This caused Nick and Jeff to laugh harder, causing Alex to giggle.

Wes was positively fuming at that point, Kurt noted, and David looked equally furious. Thad, on the other hand, just looked on in bemusement.

Kurt gently nudged Alex, pointing to the council. This caused Alex to shake and burst with laughter as well.

"_ORDER!_" Wes bellowed, striking his gavel with a loud _thunk_.

Jeff and Nick quieted, and, though Alex's shaking and quiet giggles continued, the loud, ringing laughter stopped.

"Now," Wes growled, "tell me: what do you three find _so amusing_?"

"I laugh when other people laugh," Alex said, holding his hands out in defense.

"Nick, Jeff?" David raised his eyebrows.

"Well," Jeff started, "that new kid, Blaine? He was looking for this place just a bit ago, before the meeting started."

"So we, the kind fellows we are, pointed him towards the kitchens."

And the room started to buzz.

"Why would you do that?"

"It's Nick and Jeff, why wouldn't they?"

"Order! I demand order!"

"Wes, why don't you shut your trap and shove that gavel up your clenched up—"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence, Nick! Once you step into this room, you are a gentlemen, _not _a barbarian!"

"SHUT UP!" Kurt screamed, his voice going up several octaves.

"I think you just hit that high F again," Alex joked.

"Warbler Kurt," Wes gritted, "something you'd like to say?"

Kurt glared at Wes. "Actually, yes."

"Well?" Thad asked.

"I haven't been properly recognized, Council."

Wes straightens in his chair, sighing in relief. He could always count on Kurt to go back and rely on formalities. "The Floor recognizes Warbler Kurt Hummel."

"I'd like to propose that someone go and find Blaine, so we can get this meeting over with."

"I second!" Nick called, raising his hand.

Wes nods, approvingly. "It has been moved and seconded that someone go find possible Warbler Blaine Anderson. Any suggestions to whom it should be?"

"I nominate Warbler Kurt Hummel," Jeff calls.

"I second," Nick raises his hand.

"It's been moved and seconded that Warbler Kurt Hummel goes to find possible Warbler Blaine Anderson," Wes bangs his gavel. "Discussion closed. Kurt?"

"Why am I always the one to go and find things?" Kurt gripes quietly, standing.

"Because you're a good finder," Jeff grins.

"Nice little finder," Nick agrees.

Kurt makes a rude gesture and slams the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Did I take a wrong turn? Gosh, this school is just so big…"<p>

Kurt was only half way to the kitchens, when he heard the voice of Blaine. He half recognized it from earlier that day in the bathroom.

Kurt rounded a corner and ran smack into the overly gelled boy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I—oh, hi Kurt!" Blaine grinned stupidly at the taller boy. "Where're you headed?"

Kurt was already annoyed.

"To find you," Kurt replied stiffly. "Come on, the Warblers' practice room is this way." Without looking back to check if Blaine was following, Kurt started walking in the other direction.

Blaine hurried to catch up, still grinning. "Thanks! Hey, how'd you—"

"I was sent to come get you." Kurt's tone held an unspoken _duh _to it, causing Blaine to lower his head a bit, and mutter an almost slient "Oh," before being quiet, at last. He looked a bit like a kicked puppy. Kurt was proud of himself.

Right when Kurt thought Blaine had given up speaking—he should have know that it was too good to be true—Blaine opened his mouth once again and said, "I am, by the way."

Kurt sent him a _what the hell? _look. When Blaine didn't say anything at the look, Kurt sighed, and asked, "You are what, Blaine?"

Blaine picked up his step and held his head a bit higher as he answered, "Gay."

Kurt shrugged. "Join the club," he sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes.

"Are—are there any other gay guys at this school?"

"Well, there's me, Alex, and Luke in the Warblers. I think Jeff and Nick are exploring with each other, and David and Wes have an amazing bromance, but other than that, no, not that I know of." Kurt nodded to himself, running his answer through his mind. He was probably wrong, and there were probably plenty of other gay males, but Kurt never really paid any attention. He was mainly with the Warblers.

"Oh."

They were surrounded by silence—now was the time where most boys were either doing their after hour activities, or studying. Kurt liked silence, seeing as he didn't get it often. It let him think, it let him—

"Do you like musicals?"

And Blaine has to shatter the silence.

"I'm gay, what'd ya think?"

Blaine grinned adorably at him. "My favorite is RENT."

Kurt scoffs. "That's absurd. Wicked is far superior."

"You're absurd!" Blaine replies, mocking an offended look.

Kurt scowls at the boy. Then he realizes he's looking down at the boy. "How tall are you?" he inquires.

"Hobbit size," Blaine shrugs. "That's what my mom says, anyhow. It's the Filipino and Irish blood mix." And Blaine was grinning at him again.

Kurt is ready to bash his pretty little overly gelled head in.

Once they finally, finally!, reach the Warblers' practice room, Kurt breathes a sigh of relief. He wasn't quite sure he'd survive another minute with the annoying little hobbit boy.

Kurt threw open the doors and rushed to his seat beside Alex, who was openly staring. "Drama queen," Alex muttered.

Kurt ignored him, glaring at the Council. Wes and David were smiling at the new kid, while Thad squirmed under Kurt's Look. Wes and David were more used to it by now.

"Blaine Anderson?" David called.

Blaine grinned goofily and waved. "Hi, yeah. Um, thank you, Kurt—" he shot Kurt an extra large grin, to which Kurt replied by scoffing and rolling his eyes—"and thank you Council, for sending Kurt."

The Council all muttered small "you're welcome"s, and David motioned for Blaine to come all the way in, and for someone else to close the doors.

"Blaine, even though I'm sure that you'll be our newest member, you have to try out. So, if you will?"

"Oh—yes—I—of course! I—" Blaine gestured towards the piano "May I?"

The Council all nodded, and every single one of the Warblers watched Blaine.

He sat, facing his audience, pressing a few simple keys, and continued playing as he opened his mouth to sing.

"_I think you're pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_I think you're funny when you tell the punch line wrong_

_I knew you got me when you let your walls come down_

_Down."_

Blaine's eyes locked with Kurt's. Alex giggled at the lyric changes. "Is he making this up as he goes?" Alex whispered.

Kurt shrugged, looking away, but keeping all his focus to Blaine's voice. It was pretty.

Even if the song was kind of stupid. And vulgar.

"_Before you met me, I was all right but things where kind of heavy, _

_You brought me to life, _

_Now every February you'll be my Valentine._

_Valentine."_

Kurt frowned— why was he changing some and keeping some of the lyrics?

"_Let's just talk_

_All through the night_

_There's no need to rush._

_We can dance_

_Until we die_

_You and I—we'll be young forever."_

Kurt pursed his lips. Okay, so maybe it wasn't vulgar. It was actually really, really sweet.

But Katy Perry was still suck-ish.

Because Lady Gaga is the queen.

And—oh! Blaine's still singing. Kurt told his brain to shut up and listen.

"_And my heart stops, when you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This. Is. Real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever—"_

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt, again, totally focused, still, on the song that he was singing, but suddenly it was being sung towards _Kurt_, and not an entire audience.

"_I'mma get your heart racin' if that's what you need _

_In this Teenage Dream tonight_

_Let you rest your head on me _

_If that's what you need_

_In this Teenage Dream tonight_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight_

_Ooh, tonight."_

Silence met the room, once Blaine stopped playing. There was no applause; everyone was just staring.

Blaine coughed. "Um, yeah. So—was that any good?"

Wes and David looked to each other, then to Thad. "It—you're done? Already?" Thad asked.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "I—that's the whole song. Isn't it? Oh, damn, did I forget the lyrics again?" Blaine cursed under his breath. "I'm sorry!"

People shook their heads and Alex grinned. "Cuuute," he whispered to Kurt.

(Kurt totally agrees, but he shakes his head, as if in disagreement. He seriously doesn't need to think that way—after all, he was too busy to date.)

"Well, I think it's safe to say: Welcome to the Warblers!"

Then there was applause, Jeff and Nick catcalls, Alex shouting "Woo-hoo!" and clapping. Blaine looked happy, and a bit lost, and he was standing, out and away from the piano bench when suddenly Jeff and Nick went up to him, Wes glaring their way.

"Sorry about leading you towards the kitchens," Jeff apologized, grinning.

"Yeah, it's just something you do to new kids, you know?" Nick added.

Blaine shrugged. "It's no problem. Because of that, I got to talk to Kurt more."

Nick and Jeff broke out into wide grins. "Oh, really?"

Blaine nodded absently, searching, once more for Kurt. His seat beside the short, curly haired blond was vacant.

Well, Blaine would probably see him tomorrow, anyhow…

* * *

><p>"He's so annoying, Alex!" Kurt complained.<p>

"He seemed content to be in your company," Alex replied. "And he practically serenaded you."

"What'd ya mean?" Kurt questioned.

The two boys were in their dorm room; Kurt flipping through a magazine and laying on his bed while Alex was standing at the closet, looking for something to wear that weekend.

"He looked at you while he was singing, Kurt. And, well, you wouldn't have heard him saying it, but he told Nick and Jeff he was happy to spend time with you. And then he looked for you, but you bolted a bit before that."

Kurt ignored the look that Alex sent him, flipping a page of his magazine again. Sometimes he would make comments that would annoy Alex ("That would look so good on you, Alex!" and hold up a picture of some dress) or just hum a song. Once he caught himself singing Teenage Dream. "I hate that song, more so now than ever!" Kurt complains. "It just won't stay out of my head, though!"

Alex pulls at a pair of lime green jeans and rolls his eyes. "Uh-huh, sure, Kurt."

Sometimes Alex would make stray comments ("Do you think I could rock these jeans?" or "Do you think Wes would suspend me from the Warblers if I dyed my hair blue?")

Their night is normal.

* * *

><p>Blaine's roommate is nice, if not a bit of a dork.<p>

Okay, his roommate is a total dork. The boy grins up at him, and, wow!, Blaine thinks, there's actually someone shorter than him.

"I'm Xavier," he says. "I hope you like Star Wars and Star Trek and Harry Potter and things like that, because you're going to be dealing with a lot of it now."

Blaine just nods and smiles, thinking this arrangement will be prefect. "As long as you can include Disney," he voices, grinning.

Xavier nods, and skips across the room, stopping between two beds. "I sleep in that one—" he points to a bed on the right, which has a Chewbacca plushy on it – "so you'll sleep on the left."

There was a kind of finality in his voice, like he wouldn't switch if Blaine weren't comfortable on the left. It was a good thing Blaine had no preference, because that'd kind of suck.

"Sure," he said. His things were already put away and he had nothing to do but relax. And think. And, wow, his brain really liked the topic of Kurt. "Hey, what do you know about the students of this school?" Blaine asked.

Grinning, Xavier answered, "Everything. Who do you want to know about?"

Blaine didn't need to think about his answer; he knew exactly whom he wanted to know about.

"Kurt Hummel."

Nodding as if to say "Yeah, don't we all?" Xavier answered:

"Kurt's part of the Warblers. Good grades, high voice, gay, and a bit bitchy."

Blaine nodded. That was a good description.

"But, once you get to know him, he's really nice, and loyal. He was bullied out of his school. His dad forced him to come here. He didn't want to, see, because of his old glee club. They were—sorry, are—his family. Other than his dad, I mean."

Blaine frowned. "So, he's still in contact with his old glee club? How do we know he isn't feeding them information about us, and what our numbers are and how to one-up us?" Blaine knew something like that wouldn't happen—surely Wes and David would know about it, if so, and Kurt didn't seem like that type of person, anyway, but still.

"Well, like I said, Kurt's pretty loyal. And he's made a lot of friends here, well, just in the Warblers, but— well, everyone knows him.

Why do you want to know about him?"

"I—he's cute," Blaine shrugged. "I just thought, maybe, if I could actually get him to talk to me—"

"Say no more." Xavier held up his hand. "That's sickening. I'm going to need to visit a dentist."

"Excuse me?"

"Because how sweet that is. But good luck. Kurt's a bit of a diva, he'll want it all. Romance, wooing, etc., etc." Xavier frowned. "Lots of work." Then, yawning, he crawled into bed. "Turn that light off. I can't sleep with it on."

"Oh, uh, yeah." Blaine flipped the switch, blinking. Slowly, he walked to his bed tripping a few times on the way.

"Big day tomorrow, Blainey boy. Maybe I'll help you with the Kurt thing."

Blaine grins. Maybe it won't be as bad as he thought.


End file.
